Nya, Nieuw, New
by MindAboveMadness
Summary: Now that it's been established that Northeast/Alfred isn't a "poof child", how did he come to be? What was the life of New Sweden like, and why did he become New Netherland? This is the story of Northeast America, son of Sweden and Finland, nephew of the Netherlands. (Part of the Worldwide Series) (Part 2/? Of North American Brothers) (Part 1/2 of Northeast's Story.)
1. Chapter 1

After months on the ocean, the ship carrying Swedish and Finnish colonists as well as the personifications of Sweden and Finland finally reaches land. For 28 years, since 1610, the Swedes have been visiting and trading in this New World, now they have come to establish a colony to compete with the Dutch. The Netherlands has already established a colony in 1621, the trading colony of New Netherland.

Now though, the Swedes and Finns are traveling to establish a colony in their trading post. Though the reason is unknown to them, the personifications of Sweden and Finland have waited impatiently to arrive. The reason?

Finland, masquerading as a woman for his safety, is pregnant with the personification of this land. Nations don't get pregnant unless they're giving birth to another personification, and Sweden and Finland haven't travelled to any other land but this one. Realizing that the trading port is the only place that their child could personify, Sweden and Finland began making plans to travel to the soon-to-be colony. After finally getting approval from Sweden's monarch, the journey to colonize the region had begun.

Now here they are, Finland within a month of his due date, in the newly established colony of Nya Sverige. Once they dock at the trade port, Sweden and Finland are the first off the ship. Word had been sent ahead of time to the traders in the region and there was a hut prepared for the two countries. By the time they reach said hut, Finland is panting from exertion.

"You make this harder than it used to be," Finland chuckles, resting a hand on his stomach and smiling fondly at it. Sweden gives a small smile, watching his "wife" interact with their unborn child.

"Oh!" Finland exclaims, startled. "Ruotsi! Come here!" Sweden, though confused, does as Finland asks. Finland grabs his hand and places it on his stomach. The two countries wait a couple moments before it happens again. Sweden and Finland feel kicking against the Finn's stomach.

Finland looks up at Sweden with large, happy eyes that have tears glimmering in them. A wide smile is on his face, and Sweden answers with his own small grin. The Finn laughs, stray happy tears leaking from his eyes. Sweden wipes them away carefully with his free hand before bending down slightly to kiss the top of Finland's head. The two stand like that together for a while longer, reveling in the feeling of each other, their child, and the new land around them.

— — —

A month later, shouts and cries echoed from the same hut. Inside, Finland was giving birth to the personification of Nya Sverige. A midwife from the colony was also present, sworn to secrecy about the nature of Finland's true gender.

After a few hours and long streams of Finnish chain-cursing, the personification of Nya Sverige was born. The midwife takes the infant away to be cleaned off, and Sweden kneels down to clean off a panting Finland.

"Tack," Finland thanks his lover in Swedish. Sweden grunts in acknowledgment and presses a soft kiss to the other's sweaty forehead. The midwife soon returns with their child. Their son is placed into Finland's arms and the midwife leaves, congratulating the couple as she goes.

"Aatto Johan," Finland decides after staring at his and Sweden's son in awe.

"'Noble Wolf'?" Sweden questions the first name. The second name he agrees with, their son is a 'Gift from God'.

"The native land," Finland answers. "It's full of wolves, I found a pack of them nearby the other day." Sweden nods, watching as Atto turns to look at him. The baby has his blue eyes and blond hair, but has Finland's countenance.

The small family spends the rest of the day and night together like this, the parents taking turns holding Atto and other sleeping or sitting with the other.

**(A/N: "Nya Sverige" is Swedish for "New Sweden", but I'll be referring to New Sweden as Nya Sverige to differentiate between New Sweden and Sweden. **

**"Johan" is pronounced "Yo-han", with the "a" making the "Ah" sound.)**


	2. Chapter 2

In the three years since Atto Johan's birth, the colony of Nya Sverige has grown vastly. Now, in 1641, the personification of said colony is physically sixteen months old. He can crawl and toddle around and can even babble sentences in Swedish and Finnish.

"Good afternoon Aatto!" Finland smiles at his son, picking up the toddler.

"Ïsa!" Nya Sverige giggles as he's picked up and hugged, snuggling into his Finnish father's warmth.

"Did you have a good nap?" Finland coos at his son, who nods against his chest. The country laughs and kisses the top of Nya Sverige's head.

The small family of Sweden, Finland, and Nya Sverige has lived in domestic bliss since Nya Sverige's birth. Of course, Finland and Sweden are well aware of the threat Netherlands and his colony to the north poses for their son, but they make sure to keep those conversations in the night when Nya Sverige is asleep.

Sweden enters the family's small cabin (that he built by himself after his son's birth). He places down the wood he was chopping as his son makes grabby hands for him.

"Far!" Nya Sverige exclaims happily as Sweden takes him into his arms.

"Hallo Aatto," Sweden murmurs as his and Finland's son clings to his neck.

"Far," the colony mutters again, resting his head on his father's shoulder. Finland smiles at the scene before him.

"Lunch is ready," he announces. Sweden looks to Nya Sverige.

"Uh-oh," he mutters, making the toddler giggle.

"Ïsa cooking icky," Nya Sverige announces, making Finland turn around.

"Is that so?" He asks, mock wounded.

"Yes!" The colony confirms. "But Ïsa tell good story! Far stories are icky!" The toddler makes a face at the though of Sweden's stories. The usually stoic nation lets out a low chuckle. He hands Nya Sverige off to Finland before going to make lunch himself, knowing that Finland didn't actually make any.

"Dane, Norge, 'nd Ice are coming soon," Sweden says, pulling a letter from his coat before he begins cooking.

"Denmark better not try anything," Finland frowns, bouncing Nya Sverige lightly.

"We won't let 'im." Sweden assures his "wife".

A month later, Denmark, Norway, and Iceland are in the colony of Nya Sverige.

"Nice setup," Denmark admires the land appraisingly. Sweden nods, guiding the other Nordics to his and Finland's home. Just before entering, he turns to look at Denmark.

"Don' try anyth'ng," he warns threateningly. The Danish man nods and Sweden turns around, opening the door.

"Ya really settled down, huh?" Denmark observes, taking in the homely feel of the cabin. "Turned Fin into a right housewife, didn't 'cha?"

"I won't hesitate to castrate you in your sleep!" Finland calls, entering the main room from the bedroom with Nya Sverige on his hip.

"Same ol' Fin," Iceland remarks.

"Hello Ice!" Finland waves with his free hand, smiling at the colony. Beside Iceland, Norway sucks in a sharp breath at the sight of Nya Sverige.

"Norge?" Finland asks, noticing the upset look on the usually emotionless nation's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just-" he falters. "He looks so much like Baldr*."

"Oh Norge," Finland sympathizes with the Scandinavian nation.

"Could I hold him?" Norway asks. Finland nods, passing Nya Sverige over to the other nation.

"He hasn't been the same since Baldr," Denmark notices, seeing the faraway look on his brother's face. Sweden agrees with a grunt and a nod.

— — —

The other Nordics stay for a couple more months before leaving at the beginning of 1642.

— — —

*Baldr is Vinland. (Refer to Violet Eyes, Violent Lies)


	3. Chapter 3

The family lives together happily until the Second Northern War in 1654. During this time, two things happened that would drastically change the family. First, the colony of Nya Sverige expanded, coming close to the borders of New Netherland, which the Netherlands didn't like. Second, Sweden had to leave the colony and go back to Europe to fight in the war.

In 1654, Swedish soldiers in the colony seized the Dutch's Fort Casimir. Then, there was the opening of the Second Northern War, in which soldiers started going back to Europe to fight. Now in the summer of 1655, Finland is alone in the colony with Nya Sverige, who is now about three years old physically, with the Dutch at their doorstep. Literally.

"Shh Aatto," Finland soothes his crying son. "Ïsa needs you to be quiet right now, okay? Please?" The toddler, still crying, nods and covers his mouth to muffle his cries.

"Good boy," Finland praises, kissing his son on the head and setting him in a trunk full of clothing and blankets. He gives Nya Sverige his stuffed rabbit. "Ïsa will be right back, I promise."

There's knocking at the door and Finland lowers the lid of the chest. Taking a deep breath, Finland leaves the bedroom to open the front door, revealing the personification of the Netherlands himself. Finland puts a hand on his hip, checking for his knife as he smiles at the Netherlands darkly.

"Hello Netherlands," Finland greets. "What do you want?"

"My troops have captured Fort Christina and Fort Trinity," the Netherlands opens. "I didn't see you fighting with your people Finland, which suggests there's something even more important here."

"Maybe I just didn't want to fight?"

"The memories I have of the Vikings suggest otherwise, and we both know old habits like that are hard to break," the Netherlands counters. Finland winces lightly, remembering the days he fought alongside Sweden, Norway, and Denmark. Though his people were not Vikings, he would often travel with his fellow nations and occasionally participate in a few raids. He was often a hidden fighter, catching the enemy by surprise and incapacitating them before they could see him. "The fact that you aren't off fighting in Europe at Sweden's side right now is suspicious enough, but to not fight here? You're hiding something big."

Finland says nothing, not having a counter for the Netherlands' argument. Not waiting for one, the Netherlands shoulders his way past Finland into the cabin home, inspecting the main room first before entering the bedroom. At first, Finland thinks Nya Sverige is safe when the Netherlands overlooks the clothing chest, but his heart thunders when the other nation opens the chest to reveal the colony. The Netherlands picks up Nya Sverige, and turns around to question Finland, only to have a knife pointed at his throat.

"So this is what you were hiding," Netherlands muses, unperturbed by the weapon.

"Put. Him. Down." Finland grits out, eyes on his fearful son.

"Ïsa," Nya Sverige whimpers.

"The personification of the land I presume?" The Netherlands actively ignores Finland's demand. "He should belong to me anyway, seeing as I had a colony here first. Tell me, where did you find him?"

"He doesn't belong to you!" Finland snaps. "And I didn't find him! I birthed him you bastard!" The Netherlands almost drops Nya Sverige in surprise.

"You birthed-?" Every nation knows that to have birthed a personification is a blessing, something sacred.

"Yes. Now give me back my son before I slit your throat and take him myself." The Netherlands nods, and hands the colony back to Finland. The nation sheathes his knife as he takes his son into his arms again. "Hello Aatto," he coos.

"You do know that I won't give this colony up," the Netherlands warns Finland.

"I know," the Finn sighs. "Just, give me time. At least until Sweden returns."

— — —

So the Netherlands does. The settlement is incorporated into New Netherland on September 15, 1655, but the Netherlands allows the people to live as they were. Afterwards, Finland begin to allow the Netherlands near Nya Sverige, wanting to make the inevitable transition easier on the toddler. He dreads the end of the Second Northern War, knowing that it will mean that he and Sweden will have to leave their son behind.

However, Finland will have to leave Nya Sverige, now New Netherland, a lot sooner than he expected to. In mid-summer of 1660, a ship arrives in port. Five Swedish soldiers exit the ship, and make their way to cabin in which Finland, New Netherland, and the Netherlands are currently outside of. Upon approaching the three personifications, a soldier pulls out a scroll and begins to read.

"At the behest of King Charles XI of Sweden, it has been decreed that the personification on Finland, also known as Tino Väinämöinen, is to return to Sweden. He is to leave behind the personification of New Netherland, also known as Aatto Johan Väinämöinen-Oxensternia. This order is to to be carried out immediately."

"No..." Finland mutters as two soldiers grab him by the shoulders. "No!" He wrenches his shoulder out of the grip of the guards and tries to reach out for New Netherland. Two other soldiers also go after Finland in an effort to restrain the nation.

"No please!" Finland cries out. "Not like this! At least let me say goodbye!" The soldiers restrain Finland as if he were a common criminal.

"Ïsa!" New Netherland shouts, trying to run to Finland, but the Netherlands picks him up.

"Nee, Aatto," the nation soothes the emotional toddler.

"But Oom, they hurt Ïsa." The colony protests, wiggling in his "uncle's" arms.

"We can't do anything," the Netherlands tells him, running a hand through New Netherland's hair to try and calm the now crying colony.

Finland is crying too, hot tears running down his face as he struggles to get back to his son.

"Minä rakastan sinus!" **(I love you!) **Finland shouts.

"Minäkin rakastan sinus!" **(I love you too!)** New Netherland shouts back before burying his head in the Netherlands' shoulder and sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

When Finland arrives in the country of Sweden, the personification of the nation is there to greet him.

"T'no..." Sweden mutters, seeing his lover's disheveled state. His eyes are red from crying, and they have deep bags under them from lack of sleep. He's thinner too, considering that he didn't eat much on the trip.

Finland steps off the ship and sways unsteadily, making Sweden each out to steady him. Finland takes this as an invite for a hug and wraps his arms around the larger nation. The Finn begins to cry into the Swede's chest

"I knew it was going to happen one day but I didn't even get to say goodbye properly."

— — —

In 1664, the English overtook New Netherlands due to the colony's lack of proper defenses. A series of agreements was made between the English and Dutch, but they were only observed in New Amsterdam, and widely discarded throughout the rest of the colony. Then, the Second Anglo-Dutch war commenced.

"Aatto, I must leave for war," the Netherlands says to the colony.

"Like Far did?" The physically 5 year-old New Netherland asks.

"Yes, like your Far did. While I'm gone, you'll live with the governor, okay?"

— — —

When the Netherlands didn't return in 1667, but the English did, New Netherlands knew that England had won. Afraid, the young colony ran away, into the forests and traveled south.

— — —

In 1673, when the Netherlands briefly regained control of his old colony, he searched for his pseudo-nephew. By the next year, when the English took control of the colony once more and claimed it as New England, the Netherlands hadn't found Aatto. Assuming he was dead, the Netherlands went back to Europe.

He traveled to Sweden to give Finland and Sweden the news. He sat with the couple as Finland sobbed and he and Sweden allowed tears to fall as well. Together, the three mourned Atto, their son and nephew.

— — —

In the woods of Virginia, Aatto meets a girl like him, a personification.

"My name's Malena. Who might you be?"

"Far, Ïsa, and Uncle Ned called me Aatto but they're gone."

"Then I'll call you Alfred."


End file.
